Happily Ever After
by theMyMylove
Summary: It's Owen and Clare's Wedding…and the day Maya and Luke finally reveal to everyone that they are dating. Or will they? Fluff and cuteness. CrackShip: Maya/Luke, Clare/Owen. One-Shot


**Happily Ever After**

* * *

**(M-A-Y-A)**

I was helping Clare get ready. Since she was the maid of honour.  
"Clare you excited?" Jake asked coming in.  
"Yes, and I'm nervous."  
"Don't be. Owen is head over heels in love with you and just as excited as you are," I said trying to calm her nerves.  
"But what if I freeze up there. I mean I love Owen, I really do. But I get so nervous."  
"You won't. All you need to think about is Owen and how much you love each other. Just forget everyone else is there."  
"Thanks Maya, I don't what I would do without you. I just can't believe it's finally here. The day we've all been waiting for."  
"You're welcome Clare."  
Jake decided to interrupt our conversation, and what he said made me almost fall over.  
"So Maya, excited for everyone to know about you and Luke?"  
"What? How the hell do you know and please don't tell Katie she would freak!"  
"Chill Maya, she's the one who told me. She saw found your phone one morning, and saw the texts between you and Luke or should I say 'Wrong Number'," he said laughing.  
I blushed. Luke and I saved each other's numbers as wrong numbers so no one would guess.  
"Was she mad?"  
"A little, but only because you didn't tell her. I think she thought it was sweet and that you and Luke would have a secret relationship just to be together."  
I was just about to say something when Glen came in.  
"Hey girls you ready?"  
"Yes," Clare and I said together.  
Jake went to meet Owen and Glen complimented the both of us.  
(Both Clare's wedding dress and Maya, Katie's and Alli's Bridesmaids dresses can be found on my profile.)  
Katie and Alli joined us in the hall and we all got into position. Alli took Dallas's arm, Katie took Jake's and I took Luke's. Owen carefully planned it so that we could walk with our guys. Not that anyone except for Clare, Owen, and now Katie and Jake knew that Luke and I were together. As the music started Luke whispered in my ear.  
"You look amazing. I don't want to steal Clare's thunder, but I think you're the prettiest girl here."  
I blushed and squeezed his arm.  
"Thank you, and you look very handsome and dashing too."  
The music had started and Alli and Dallas walked in together first, followed by Jake and Katie. Luke and I then lastly walked in together and we walked up to the alter. Luke hugged Owen, and so did I.  
"You look great."  
I smiled at him.  
"As do you, congrats."  
He smiled back at me as I took my place. Then came Justin (Katie and Jake's 5 year old son), and then Alice (Alli and Mike's 3 year old daughter). They both looked so cute and adorable. We all watched as Clare and Glen walked down the aisle. She looked like a princess, absolutely gorgeous. I watched as Clare and Owen took their vows, exchanged rings, and promised themselves to each other. We all clapped when they kissed. We made our way to the reception area where they both cut the cake and fed each other. They then both fed me and Luke. Luke and I then took turns to feed the both of them. They then took to the floor to have their first dance together as a married couple. Katie then went to the mike.  
"It's time for the maid of honour and the best man to make their speeches."  
She winked at me. Luke and I made our way up to the stage. I took the mike first.  
"Hello ladies and gentleman. I am glad that we could all gather here to celebrate Owen and Clare's wedding. I will be honest, I know Owen WAY better than I know Clare. I met Owen through Tristan, my best friend. He was a jerk at first, and gave me the most annoying nick names. He knows what's talking about."  
"That's right Chicken Cutlet."  
We all laughed as Owen yelled out. I stuck my tongue out at him, then continued.  
"But no matter what, whether we hated each other or not. He was always there for me, whenever Tristan wasn't of course. And now I am at his wedding. I never thought Owen would ever get married, especially to Clare of all people. But he did, and I cannot express how happy I am for the both of them. I met Clare through my sister, because she was dating Clare's brother Jake. I became close with Clare pretty quickly. Then when Katie and Jake got married, we literally became sisters. I couldn't have asked for a better sister. Welcome to the family Owen. You better treat her right."  
Owen kissed Clare on the forehead as everyone clapped for the speech. It was now Luke's turn.  
"So I never thought I would be a best man, or even at Owen's wedding. I'm going to be honest, I didn't write a speech. I was too busy trying to calm Owen down while he had wedding jitters. But Owen and I, we've been bros for years. Sure we didn't start out on the right foot. But no matter what we always had each other's back. Clare, well let's just say Clare and I aren't the best of friends. We didn't start out great friends, and we still aren't the best of friends. But all I know is that Clare, you make Owen happy. I'm happy for you both. You both might be a pain in the ass, but I am happy for you guys, and you guys played a big part it introducing a special someone in my life. So congrats and I hope you lead a very happy and fun-filled married life."  
I blushed at the last part. Everyone clapped and we both went off stage. We went and hugged Owen and Clare again. We were then ambushed by Jake and Katie.  
"So Ms. Maya Matlin, when exactly were you planning on telling us that you had a boyfriend?" Katie asked in a joking way. I smiled at her.  
"WHAT?!"  
Luke, Owen, Clare, Jake, Katie and I froze. We turned and saw Tristan, Tori, Zig, Adam and Becky standing there shocked.  
"When the hell did you get a boyfriend Maya?" Tristan asked.  
"Umm 1 year ago."  
"WHAT THE?"  
They all stared at me in shock. The whole room was silent. Luke took my hand confidently.  
"So, I might have been…you know…just…dating Maya…for the past year."  
They all still just stared in shock.  
"Luke, I think we broke them."  
"No we're just fine. But when exactly were you planning on telling us that you were dating."  
"Today actually. Just not like this."  
Tristan was the first one to speak up, after like a 1 minute silence.  
"You know, you should be glad I love you so much and that this is a wedding. Otherwise you both be so dead."  
I tackled him in a hug, and Tori and Zig joined the hug. Drew, Adam, and the rest hugged Luke. Now was the part that everyone grilled us.  
"So how did this happen?" Tori asked me, very interesting.  
**_FLASHBACK  
_**_I was walking home by myself when I felt someone following me. I turned and saw this guy walking a few feet behind me. I started to speed up, but I heard the footsteps get closer. Suddenly he grabbed me and pulled me to an alleyway. He held me tight and made to kiss me, but I stepped on his foot and elbowed his stomach. He called me a bitch and slapped me. My glasses fell down, and I couldn't properly. But then suddenly I felt his grip loosen, suddenly he wasn't holding me anymore. I found my glasses and put them on. What I saw was Luke on top of the guy punching him.  
"If I see you anywhere near her again, I swear to god you'll be dead."  
I pulled Luke off him. His hand was bleeding.  
"Maya you okay?"  
"Ya, thanks for rescuing me."  
"No problem."  
"Oh my god, come on. You need to get your hand bandaged."  
"Maya it's fi-"  
"I don't care, come on."  
I dragged him to my apartment. I was wrapping his hand.  
"You should have beaten him up so much."  
"Well he shouldn't have touched you."  
"That doesn't matter. What matters is that you're hurt and it's my fault."  
"Maya, it's not your fault. Anyway, why were you walking home yourself."  
"Oh because Katie and Jake are on a family trip. Owen is busy with Clare. Alli and Dallas are at home with Alice who is sick and Tristan is on a date."  
"You should have called me. Who knows what could have happened?"  
I was touched that he cared. I looked up to see him studying me carefully. He eventually started to lean in, and so did I. We ended up kind of making out. When we pulled away, he asked me out."  
__**End Of Flashback  
**_"Aww."  
All the girls found it really sweet, while the guys rolled their eyes. After they asked us more questions we all finally went to the dance floor and danced in couples. Alli and Dallas, Owen and Clare, Tori and Zig, Becky and Adam, Katie and Jake, Jenna and Connor (yes they are still together), Tristan and Dave (Dave turned out to be gay) and Luke and I. I was dancing with Luke, happily, when we interrupted again.  
"It's time for the bride to throw her bouquet. Remember the story. Whoever catches it, will be the next one getting married."  
Clare turned around ready to throw. All us girls, excluding Katie and Alli who were already married, and Tristan ran forward. Clare tossed the bouquet over her shoulder, and we all jumped to catch. Clare turned and into the mike.  
"And the lucky girl is…Maya Matlin!"  
Yes, I caught the bouquet, I honestly didn't expect it at all. Everyone clapped. Luke came and held me from behind giving me a kiss on the neck.  
"So Luke, planning on proposing."  
I rolled my eyes at Dallas and Owen. But Luke still answered.  
"Oh definitely."  
I blushed red and turned around, before I could say anything else, Luke captured my lips in a deep kiss. We pulled away.  
"I love you Maya Matlin."  
"I love you too Luke Baker," I replied before capturing his lips in another kiss.  
Whatever was to happen, I knew there was one person I would say yes to and that was a NHL Player, former Ice Hound, jerk, asshole, cute, sweet guy named Luke Baker.

* * *

**Read and Review.**

**Hope you liked it! I enjoyed writing this, especially the speeches that Maya and Luke made.**


End file.
